


That thing we don’t talk about

by LimaBeanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaBeanie/pseuds/LimaBeanie
Summary: “So you know that thing we do where you’ve been in love with me since freshman year but we pretend that I don’t know about it?” Junmyeon asked as he walked into Yifan’s apartment like he owned the place without so much as a ‘Hello Yifan, you should sit down because I’m about to say some shit that’s going to fuck you up.’OrThat time Yifan almost died choking  on his box wine.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	That thing we don’t talk about

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back. Back again. 
> 
> This was meant to be a super short like 300 words kind of short but I played myself. I did a quick read through before posting to check for mistakes but if I missed anything please let me know. 
> 
> Some context that you can mostly get just from reading the story
> 
> This is based in an alternative universe where Krisho met in College during Junmyeon’s freshman year and have known each other for 7 years. Yifan has his own apartment and lives alone. While Kyungsoo and Junmyeon live nearby and are roommates.  
> Also COVID-19 is not a thing because we all deserve nice things.

“So you know that thing we do where you’ve been in love with me since freshman year but we pretend that I don’t know about it?” Junmyeon asked as he walked into Yifan’s apartment like he owned the place without so much as a ‘ _Hello Yifan, you should sit down because I’m about to say some shit that’s going to fuck you up.’_

Yifan, not for the first time, wonders why he’s so in love with the man in front of him as he chokes on his drink.

Of course Junmyeon had to do this on the last Thursday of the month, his ‘Mope Day’. Once a month Yifan throws himself a pity party for one by lounging around in his ratty laundry day underwear, binging on all the leftovers in his fridge, getting drunk on box wine and watching the Forrest Gump DVD that Yifan stole from Junmyeon’s dorm room freshman year.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes as Yifan starts dying right in front of him and starts patting his back to help his choking mess of a best friend.

“What?! I.. I am not in llllo lo love with you.” Yifan denies once he can finally breathe again, his voice getting weirdly high as he has to force the words out. They leave a bitter taste in his mouth, but that might just be the wine and the week old pizza that he found in the fridge.

“Come on Fan, you’re not this bad of a liar.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes as he plops down on Yifan’s couch, and Yifan swears to himself, as he takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch as far away as possible. 

“Stop being weird.” Junmyeon is talking to Yifan, but he’s glaring at the space between them.

 _‘Stop making me love you. Please. I dare you.’_ Yifan thinks to himself as he moves closer to the Korean male but still keeping a respectable distance between them. Junmyeon huffs as if having to close the last centimetres between them is a huge inconvenience. Junmyeon has always said that he’s not much of a touchy person and that he does it for Yifan’s benefit, but the way Junmyeon softly sighed in contentment after closing the space between them and then wrapping his arms around Yifan and snuggling impossibly closer to him makes Yifan doubt that very much.

_‘Shit, you make me so fucking happy.’_ Yifan can’t help but think to himself as he wraps an arm around the love of his life, causing Junmyeon to bury himself deeper into Yifan’s bare chest, which made the taller male’s heart flutter.

“You should have told me sooner.” Junmyeon grumbles.

“What? That I’m in love with you?” Junmyeon briefly smirks in triumph at Yifan’s admittance but decides to leave that for another time, because he’s got more pressing matters to attend to right now.

“No stupid. I may not be as smart as Kyungsoo but I know enough to figure out why you always end up calling me drunk at 2am and crying over Forrest Gump once a month. Plus I’m pretty sure it’s a miracle that Luna doesn’t burst into flames every time she so much as breathes near me. You do know that Luna only ever talks to me about you right? She’s been trying to get me to give her your number for months now. She thinks your glares mean that you’re this sexy brooding bad boy type. Maybe I should take a picture of you in these cute ducky boxers with your eyes still red from watching Forrest Gump and she’ll finally leave me alone.” Yifan immediately shoves a laughing Junmyeon of him and gives him his trademark glare, but the full body blush he’s in as he pathetically tries to cover the cartoon ducks on his boxers significantly ruins the effect.

“My mum got me these.” Yifan grumbles earning him a snort from Junmyeon.

“Because you’re her little Ducky?”

“You’re so annoying.” Yifan groans, ruing the day that his mother let her baby name for him slip in front of Junmyeon.

“And you’re in love with me.”

“Yeah, I am.” Yifan sighs covering his face with his hands as he leans back on the couch, not wanting to look at Junmyeon’s face.

“You should have told me sooner.” Junmyeon repeats himself, more firmly this time.

“Told you what?” Yifan asks still hiding his face.

“Look at me Fan.”

“No.”

“Yifan, please.” Yifan ignores him completely trying to will himself not to cry. He’s never been one to get overly emotional and cry all the time, but something about Junmyeon just messes him up.

Yifan feels Junmyeon straddling his lap and gently removing his hands from his face.

“You should have told me sooner.” Junmyeon says for the third time, softly but still just as firm as the last time. Yifan can see the indecision in Junmyeon’s eyes, that look he gets when he knows what he wants to do but isn’t sure if it’s the right thing. Isn’t sure how it will effect those around him. Yifan _hates_ that look.

“Myeonie, It’s okay.” Yifan, bracing himself for rejection, hides his pain as best he can as he breaks his left hand free of Junmyeon’s hold, runs it through his hair before playing with the hair at Junmyeon’s nape, just the way he likes it. That seemed to help end whatever battle was waging in on Junmyeon’s mind, because Junmyeon melted into the touch before a look of determination forms on his face.

Yifan blinks and suddenly another pair of lips are on his own, soft and sweet, just like he knew they would be but somehow nothing like he could have ever imagined. Before Yifan can even register what is happening enough to kiss back, Junmyeon’s lips are pulling away from his and Yifan has never missed anything more.

“You should have told me that I was in love with you too.”

“Was?”

“Am. Yifan, I’m so fucking in love with you. Why the hell didn’t you tell me?!”

“You love me?!” Yifan has never resembled a child on Christmas more.

“For real?! You love me?!” His words sound doubtful, but his face is so bright with hope and joy that Junmyeon is afraid to look directly at it lest he ruins his eyes.

“Stop being so cute! I’m mad at you!” Junmyeon whines before hiding his face in Yifan’s neck. Yifan chuckles as he wraps his arms around Junmyeon and holding him tight as if to make sure that he wasn’t just a dream.

“Baby, how was I supposed to know?” Yifan asks amused and chuckles when Junmyeon sits up straight, shoves his shoulder and glares at him like an angry kitten. A blushing angry kitten. _‘He’s so cute. I wanna kiss him so bad’_. Yifan thinks to himself, before realising that he actually can kiss him now and immediately leans in to give Junmyeon a quick peck. Or at least that was his plan before Junmyeon, who is apparently more quick to action than Yifan, immediately kisses back and deepens the kiss for a little longer.

“Don’t ‘Baby’ me when I’m mad at you!” Junmyeon says when Yifan let’s his lips go in favour of redirecting his attention to Junmyeon’s neck.

“But kissing you when you’re mad at me is okay?” Yifan asks amused, between kisses, earning him an exasperated sigh. If Junmyeon wasn’t so busy basking in the feel of Yifan’s lips on his skin and Yifan’s bare back under his hands then Yifan knows that he’d probably be saying something along the lines of _‘don’t ask me no stupid fucking questions.’_ Junmyeon muffles a surprised gasp when Yifan starts to nibble at a spot on his neck below his ear, causing Yifan to pull back and smirk, the look on his face clearly telling Junmyeon that he is marking that spot in his mind for later. That brings Junmyeon back to his senses and he remembers what he stormed over here angrily about.

“You’re my best friend for a reason Yifan. You always just seem to know me better than I know myself. You knew that I had caught a cold that one time before I even noticed that I was sick. And remember how you knew what my favourite song was before I had even listened to it yet?”

“It just sounded like something that you would love. It really wasn’t as big of a deal as yo...” Yifan tries to explain away, but Junmyeon wasn’t having any of it.

“But that’s just it. You were able to guess something so insignificant about me before I even could, and you expect me to believe that you somehow missed something so important? Especially with how you’re always looking at me? You’re telling me that you never once saw the way that I have been looking back for the last 7 years?”

“How was I supposed to know what that look meant, if that’s how you’ve always looked at me?” Junmyeon hates when Yifan out logics him.

“Well maybe if you stopped trying to kill everyone who makes you jealous with your eyes, then you would have noticed that I don’t look at them the way that I look at you.”

“What? I don’t get jealous, I’m way to cool for that.” Yifan scoffs earning him a pointed look from the man in his lap.

“Well you seemed to figure it out on your own, so I guess that you didn’t need me to tell you.” Yifan says changing the subject.

“I see what you’re doing and I’m choosing to let this go for now.” Junmyeon says, smirking at Yifan’s sheepish grin at having been caught.

“Actually I didn’t figure it out on my own. Kyungsoo told me.”

“He just told you? Out of nowhere?”

“He was testing a new recipe on me and he asked me why we weren’t dating yet. I must have looked confused, because he then told me that you were in love with me, to which I told him that I know but we don’t talk about it.”

“I still can’t believe that you knew this whole time and just said nothing.”

“And have you freak out and avoid me until you get over yourself? Then I’d be the one moping in my apartment crying over Forrest Gump and getting drunk on box wine. No thanks.” Junmyeon snorts and makes a face in disgust at the thought.

“Anyway, Kyungsoo starts looking at me with that look of his. You know that ‘are you dumb’ look he gets right before he reveals something huge as if it was obvious.”

“How does that roommate of yours just see everything with those bad eyes of his? I swear he’s like the oracle or something.”

“Right?! I’m convinced that his stigmatism is fake.”

“No it’s real I tried on his glasses once. I’m pretty sure that he’s legally blind.”

“Then I must have really been as obvious as he seems to think I was, because after he gave me his ‘are you dumb’ look, he just point blank tells me that I’m in love with you. I’m used to people talking about your feelings but that was the first time that mine were ever addressed and to have it outed like that out of nowhere, like it wasn’t even a question. He simply stated it like it was pure fact. That shook me a little bit.”

“So what did you say to him?”

“Nothing. I opened my mouth to deny it but the words couldn’t come out. And once I had time to think about it, I realised that I didn’t want to. Kyungsoo was right like he always is. I am in love with you. That’s when I started to get mad at you for not telling me sooner and wasting both of our time, and came straight over to yell at you.” Junmyeon gets that angry kitten look on his face again, making Yifan’s heart flutter. Junmyeon has no idea the effect that he has on him.

“Myeonie. I’m sorry. Forgive me? Please Babe?” Yifan pleads turning on the charm deciding that it’s better to just let Junmyeon have this one. Yifan pulls his best friend closer to him and nuzzles his neck. Junmyeon sighs and melts into Yifan’s hold, letting Yifan know that he’s forgiven. Junmyeon knows that he’s not exactly being rational right now anyway now that he’s calmed down a bit since realising his own heart.

Junmyeon pulls out of the Chinese male’s hold and looks him right in the eyes.

“Today is our first day.” He says with certainty, leaving no room for argument, making Yifan smirk in amusement.

“You couldn’t have waited until I was a little more presentable before staking your claim?” Yifan asks him in amusement, not in the least bit as embarrassed by his lack of modesty as he’s pretending to be. Even with his hair a mess and him wearing nothing but his ratty laundry day underwear with the cartoon ducks all over them, Yifan is still fully aware what he looks like. Judging by the blush on his **_boyfriend’s_** face, Junmyeon knows exactly what Yifan looks like too.

Junmyeon clears his throat and tries to pretend that he wasn’t just checking out Yifan.

“And give Luna enough time to gather up the courage to actually ask for your number herself? Why would I do that?”

“Look who’s jealous now.”

“I don’t need to be jealous. I just don’t want her to come crying to me when you coldly reject her.”

“Who says that I will reject her?”

“Me. Your boyfriend says so.”

“Luna is not my style anyway.”

“You always say that and then you always eat all the chicken anyway! Why won’t you just admit that you want chicken?!”

“Why are you yelling about chicken???”

“I CANNOT WITH YOU WU YIFAN!” Junmyeon grabs the nearest couch cushion and starts hitting his boyfriend with it.

“Are you trying to make me mad?!” Junmyeon yells while hitting a confused and laughing Yifan who’s successfully blocking his attacks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos and all that good stuff. 
> 
> I kinda wrote these two different to how I usually do but I’m hoping that it still worked 😅
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and if you have anything else that you want to see from me. Doesn’t necessarily have to be Krisho related.


End file.
